Stream
by fixusi
Summary: "Hey, I'll go get our backpacks", Kili said, and stood up again. Then someone cried out- "KILI, look out!" - After being chased by Goblins, Kili gets hurt. And where the storming river starts, his life can end, because no one knows if he can be rescued from the icy water. COMPLETE! :)
1. Chapter 1: One step too much

_"Hey, I'll go get our backpacks", Kili said, and stood up again. Then someone cried out- "KILI, look out!"_

AN: this was fun to write. I hope you guys like this too :) this'll be about three-shot or something. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe few days apart!

Disclaimer: I don't own hobbit or the characters.  
>Rated: T<br>Characters: Main characters are Kili, Fili and Thorin  
>Word count: I don't even know:D<br>Warnings: A little bit violence, but not much. And nothing too graphic.

This takes place five months before the book.

* * *

><p>The group of twelve dwarfs were in hurry. For them it was not unusual to have to hurry, because even though they knew how to relax in their own ways -some liked fighting with each other, some ate, some did something or everything else- they always had an adventure or two going on.<p>

So, they were in hurry. Every and each one of them was running, and why? Because twenty goblins running just a hundred meters behind them wasn't really a dreamy situation. And on top of that, the distance between them shortened every minute.

"Where are we heading?" yelled Fili from where he was running next to his brother and Bombur. Thorin was leading them somewhere, but no one knew where.

"Safe!" Thorin simply shouted back, glancing over his shoulder to see if they were still safe. For his relax, goblins were still a bit behind them.  
>"It's been rainy last days, Thorin! You are leading us towards the Lake! It may be flooded and the path through it gone", Dori said, breathing a bit heavily from all the running.<br>"It will not be flooded!" Thorin snapped back, shaking his head. "Just come!"

Kili was running with the last ones, making sure that any goblins wouldn't get too close. He silently thanked Thorin for teaching him how to use a bow.

He turned his head and grinned at Fili. "This enough adventure for you yet, Fili?"

Fili let out a little laugh, shaking his head. "This is nothing, brother, and you know that yourself as well. I'm just thinking about Gloin. It's stupid he can't be here-"

The older brother's sentence was cut as his foot hit a root that came a little bit up from the ground, and tripped over. "Fili!" Kili breathed out, stopping as well. "They're almost here, Kili, be fast!" Bombur yelled as he ran by them, and just concentrated on the running.

"Go, Kili, I am completely fine", Fili angrily -he was more worried about his brother's safety, as the goblins were just reaching them. He didn't want to risk Kili's life just because he fell- said, shoving his brother's leg, since he couldn't reach anything else from the ground.

"I am not leaving you behind", Kili answered, kneeling down and helping Fili quickly up. They heard Thorin yelling their name, but ignored it. They knew they had to go -fast.

Fili stood up but immediately hissed in pain and lifted his left foot up. "My ankle's not alright, Kili", he quickly said. "I can't-" "I'll help you", Kili answered grinning a bit and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. Together they started to run behind the others. A little bit slower but still running.

"Is that the Lake?" Kili asked after a while, pointing towards. He had never seen it- just heard stories about how it had been a beautiful lake with kind sea-creatures living in it. But he had to admit, the reality was something else.

The water was pitch black -or it looked like- and everything was almost dead around it. The lone mountain raised far away from the Lake, breaking the skyline.

If they turned right from where they then ran, they'd start to run upper. From on top of the hill men have jumped to their deaths- the Lake had hard, sharp stones below the cliff on the hill. And if you went to the water, the stream would carry you to the start of the river, which was also on the left side of the Lake.

Kili wondered, if the stories and songs were all lies, or had it been a paradise a long time ago?

"They stopped", Fili said, nodding towards their friends. "I hope everything's alright!"

After a few seconds they arrived to their friends, both breathing like they haven't gotten air for a long time. Thorin was eyeing the Lake.

"The path is gone, it's under the water", Thorin said, sounding annoyed. And well, who could blame him? "We could still try. The path isn't much under the water."  
>"There is a path? I thought there was only the line of large stones?", Oin asked, scratching his head.<p>

Thorin nodded. "That is what I am talking about. We should try, at least."  
>"We can't", Kili interrupted. "Fili hurt his ankle."<p>

Thorin looked at Fili after quickly glancing at the running goblins. His eyes were full of annoyed frustration, and Fili just nodded, in order to avoid uncomfortable chat.

"Fine", Thorin said. "We don't have much time. We'll round the Lake. Bifur, Bofur, you help Fili, we need Kili to protect our backs."

"Yes, sir", everyone quickly muttered in unison and did what they were told to do. Kili settled to run last, and the others started to go again.

Kili kept watching over his shoulder for goblins- they were too close, and one by one they started to close up on Kili. He shot them, one by one, with his beloved bow and arrows.

And then there was just too many of them. "Hey!" Kili yelled, making everyone stop. He took out his sword and sliced the closest one with it, making it scream in agony. Thorin, Bifur, Bofur and everyone else with them -except Fili- joined the battle, hitting and slicing and kicking everything that moved.

The youngest Durin hit his sword through one's shoulder and kicked it, so it fell down the cliff and hit the water with a scream and a splash. Then another, and one by one they started to die, slowly, but steadily.

They weren't on the highest part of the hill anymore. They had ran on the hill and started to go down again. There was maybe meter or two to the water from that point of the hill.

Soon Bombur killed the last one of the goblins, and few of them sat down to breathe. "Let's not do that again", Kili laughed, out of breath. Fili grinned from a little further, where he was sitting and examining his ankle.

"Can we just rest for a moment", Bifur asked. "I can't breathe. I need sleep. And the sun is setting in couple of hours, as well. We won't waste any time."

Thorin nodded, sitting down as well. Kili walked to Fili, and kneeled next to him. "Is it okay?" He asked, pointing at his ankle. It was swollen and a little bit blue, like a bruise. But it wasn't broken, that much even Kili could see.

"Yes, it's okay. Just a sprained ankle, that's it."  
>"Good. Hey, I'll go get our backpacks", Kili said, and stood up again. Then someone cried out- "KILI, look out!"<p>

Kili couldn't even react when an arrow hit his right shoulder, going through the muscle and coming out from the other side.

He cried out of pain and took a step backwards, not wanting to fall because of the force of the blow. He heard someone calling his name in panic -probably Fili-, and something about the edge of something. Everything slowed down. He hit his hands on the arrow, and as another arrow hit his arm, he stumbled backwards, and then- he fell.

His back hit the icy water and he felt the water engulfing him. It was dark all around him, and after what seemed like an eternity, he felt his face raising from the water. He opened his eyes and breathed in, cold water making his whole body hurt. "Fili! Thorin! Someone!"

Kili knew the basics of swimming, but he had never really swam. And with one hand, it was extremely difficult. He didn't even like water. He tried his best to keep his face above the water, but still he felt like drowning.

He heard yells and shouts from the hill and many little heads running down the hill. For a moment Kili thought they would pull him off the water and get him fixed, but then he remembered the stream and the long, long river.

"Fili!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter one! Also, I don't know how to continue (I have something in my mind, but nothing too major) so if you want this fic to go somewhere or you have ideas how to continue, I'd love to know:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: He'd do it for me

AN: So, chapter two! Thanks for all the reviewers and followers and the ones who clicked the 'favorite' button, it means much for me :) Someone asked why wasn't Gloin with them, and I hope the reason satisfies you! I'm excited to write this story, I personally like it (can you say that about your own fic?), and I'm glad you like it too :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Gloin sighed in <em>major<em> frustration. He missed his friends, all of them, even Bombur, not caring about the stupid little fight they had about something so stupid.

Few days back they had noticed how little food they had, but to get more, they'd have to go to the nearest village. The nearest one was east from their destination, and Thorin had said it was too long trip to do- so he had volunteered to go ask some food from the citizens. Now Gloin really regretted volunteering.

He had gone to the village and it had taken a whole day to gather that much food it would be enough for a week or two, for as big group as theirs. But luckily he had gotten a pony to ride, Gloin only borrowed it of course, and had promised to set it free when he found his friends. But during a little fight with an orc the pony got scared and ran away, probably heading back to its owner. The foods still on its back.

A long trip for nothing was what pissed him.

He was walking in a forest. Thorin had told him they were heading towards the Lake and they would use the stony path to shorten the trip, because going around the Lake would take forever.

Gloin already saw the Lake far away, sometimes glimmering in the sun between the trees. But it was still far away, and it would take him more likely an hour to get there. Plus the path which his company probably crossed yesterday and then.. he didn't even want to think how many days it would take for him to actually catch up on them.

So he just kept walking. Minute by minute the Lake came closer and he could see more and more of it. It was huge and black-watered for some reason. He believed that a witch had cursed the water after the creatures living in there betrayed her. At least that was what one legend told.

After a while Gloin spotted something on the ground, something big and gray and ugly. "Orc", Gloin breathed out, realizing it really _was _an orc. He stopped on his tracks and tried to see if it was still alive -napping, maybe- or dead. But after Gloin had told himself it was probably dead (because why would an orc sleep in the middle of the forest, just next to a wide path), he went closer to see it better.

Yes, it was dead. It had an arrow stuck in its ugly head, just above its left eye. The arrow seemed familiar. At first Gloin though it was from the wood elves that lived nearby, but then he saw the letter written next to it, 'K', Kili. He smiled a little bit as he took the arrow out- they were expensive to buy and slow to make, so maybe he could do a favor to the young dwarf and return it. And the orc hadn't been dead long -less than few hours, Gloin thought, because it was still gray and not white. When orcs die, they stay 'alive-looking' and gray for couple of hours and then start to fade to white.

Gloin clutched the arrow and started to walk. His friends couldn't be far.

And as he thought, soon he was at the beginning of the stony path that led over the Lake. And it was flooded. _It's been raining for the couple last days,_ he thought, _so no wonder it's underwater._

Then he heard noises he couldn't recognize, coming close. He looked around, seeing the familiar hill he had seen like a million times, the only way to round the Lake. Voices of laughing echoed from there, and looking a bit further, there was also many dead orcs lying without a head or stab wounds all over or an arrow in it's head or heart.

And then he recognized Thorin's voice and without hesitation he started to climb the hill.

He started to smile as he soon saw his friends, Thorin and Bombur and Oin and Kili and everyone. But as he opened his mouth to greet them and tell them he had returned -as they all had their backs turned to him-, he saw something moving behind them in the bushes. And before he could react, a bow was lifted up, pointed towards Kili. "KILI!" he yelled, and the young dwarf spun around. "Look out!"

But it was too late. An arrow was shot and it hit him to the shoulder. Kili cried out and his eyes widened. Gloin let out a shocked breath as everyone stood still, not really realizing the situation.

Kili took a step back and went dangerously close to the edge, shutting his hands around the arrow. And then another one was shot, and it hit him next to the other one. "Kili!" yelled Fili, struggling to get up, but failed. He seemed to have hurt his ankle.

Most of the dwarfs raised their weapons and tried to see where the arrows came from, but the shooter was already gone.

Thorin ran forward, desperately trying to reach Kili before he'd fall, and pull him to safety, but then, just like that, he took one last step backwards and fell.

xx

Gloin found himself chasing the orc, catching it and killing it with the arrow he had in hand- but it didn't help the youngest of them.

xx

Kili didn't realize much, he was in too much shock to really understand what had happened. He knew he had been shot twice by something, and he had fallen and now he was in the Lake, dangerously close to the white-water, and getting closer every minute.

He was struggling to keep his head above the water. Every time he felt slipping underwater he kicked out with his legs so long he could feel the air on his face again. Still, sometimes the waves pulled him underwater so fast he took a gulp of water and had a coughing fit, which caused him to feel like drowning.

The arrows in his shoulder hurt like damn and it made every movement hard. The cold water feeling like knifes didn't really help, even though after few seconds his head started to clear up. When he could understand what happened, panic took place.

"Kili!" he heard his brother yell. "Grab one of the stones hard and hold on, I'm saving you!"  
>"You're not jumping in the water!" Kili heard Thorin yell at Fili. "It would make two of you in danger, and I can't danger both of you! Stay put, Fili!"<p>

The younger brother tried to look around for rocks he could hang on to, or maybe even climb on, but the only stone reachable was too slippery to firmly grab, but he still tried. Kili tried to swim towards it, reaching for it, and finally got ahold of it. His injured hand protested as he pulled himself closer to the rock, until he more or less hugged the sharp-shaped stone. But after a few agonizing seconds his uninjured hand slid from the slippery stone, and he was underwater again.

Kicking like a crazy, he got back up, taking a long breath.

"Fili!" he yelled, nothing else coming to his mind. He wanted Fili there, he wanted the pain to end, he wanted to warmth. "Fili!"  
>"I'm here!" Kili heard an answer. "Just keep your head above the water, you'll be okay, brother!"<p>

But the river came closer and closer every second wasted. Kili was panicking, not wanting to die like that. He promised his mother a long time ago he would some day return to her, and he didn't want to let her down. He didn't want to let Fili down with being weak and just panicking in the icy water, instead of thinking rationally and trying to do something.

He had no other choice but to save himself.

"I'm okay, Fili", Kili yelled, trying to steady his voice as much as possible. It was a little bit was shaky from cold and pain and shock.  
>"You will be, don't give up!" Fili shouted as an answer. They were close to the area where the ground actually touches the water, the only place Kili could show he could take care of himself.<p>

"I won't", Kili whispered, most of all to himself. He wouldn't give up, because he didn't want to let his family down- Thorin counted on him, as well. Not to mention all the other dwarfs. They were his friends. He didn't want to lose them.

And when the lower spot was close, Kili collected all his remaining powers and tried to swim to safety.

But when there was only as little space between him and the shore as three meters, the powerful stream grabbed him, and he felt moving to a direction he didn't want to move, towards the white-water.

xx

"He is not moving forward!" Fili shouted. "The stream, you see it underneath the water, moving! He's in it, Thorin, Kili won't make it to the shore!"  
>"You are probably right", Thorin calmly said, thinking hard.<br>"I won't let him die!" Fili yelled, running his hands through his hair. "He is my family!"  
>"He's my family too, Fili, and you won't jump after him!"<br>"He would jump in for me, you know that!"

Fili had never argued with Thorin before. His uncle was always right and always wisest of them, and everyone would trust him with their lives, but when it came to Kili and this situation? Thorin was probably telling Fili what was the most rational thing to do, but Fili couldn't see it. Not when his brother's life was in great danger and he could do something. He had totally forgotten his aching and hurting ankle- but anything for Kili.

"I know, but you are smarter than him, Fili."

Fili snorted and walked there, where the water met ground. "I doubt that, uncle."

Then Fili was snapped backwards by Thorin. He looked furious. "You listen to me, Fili! I don't want that you die!"  
>"And Kili means nothing, then?" Fili shouted, not believing his ears.<br>"Of course he means everything to me, but-"  
>"No, Thorin! He needs help, and if it means that I will have to sacrifice myself to even have a shot at helping him, I will do it!"<p>

Saying nothing else, Fili took a few steps back and ran into the water, realizing how icy it really was and feeling the powerful stream grab him immediately. He had always liked water and always swam when he had been younger, so it was not a problem for him to swim after his brother, even though he couldn't have swam to the other direction, away from the white-water, even if he would have wanted to. The stream was too powerful.

"Kili!" he shouted, seeing his brother, who was struggling to keep his head above the blackness around them. "I'm here, listen to my voice!"

Fili heard yells from the shore, angry shouts from Thorin and worried sounds of the others, but ignored them. Kili needed him and until he was safe, nothing else would matter.

"Come on, I'm right here little brother", Fili blurred out, already shaking from the cold. "Swim towards me, you can do it."

Kili looked like he didn't hear anything or feel anything. He was pale and his lips were turning a little blue. He kept his head up, but Fili couldn't know how long he would be able to do even that. Cold was -and still is- a dangerous thing.

And when Fili finally reached Kili, he pulled him near his own body and looked forward, immediately crying out. He pulled Kili as close as he dared without hurting him and prepared himself.

Then both of them vanished under the storming waves of the beginning of the white-water.

* * *

><p>Woah, I hope I didn't end it too badly for the brothers. I assure you, I won't let anybody die.. or, will I?<p>

Reviews are love! If you have ideas how to continue, I'm all ears. Again, I have small ideas in mind but nothing major.

I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: Voices in the forest

AN: Surprise! This is up today, even though I kinda said it would be up tomorrow- let's just say I had an inspiration and I kinda skipped all the schoolwork to write this (but who needs good grades anyways), so why not publish it today, too. :) You're welcome.

So, third chapter! This won't be the last chapter, even though I said this would probably be three-shot. :D Thank you all who reviewed, liked or followed this story, or just use their time to read this! It means much to me, and it really brightens up the moment to see few new reviews. But hey, I wanted to tell you few facts about hypothermia before continuing the story, so it'll probably to be a bit easier to understand Kili's symptoms.

_Symptoms of hypothermia (body temperature below 95 'F / 35 'C) :  
><em>_-Weakness and loss of coordination  
><em>_-Pale and cold skin  
>-Confusion<br>-Uncontrollable shivering (although the shivering may stop if the body temperature continues to lower)  
>-Slowed breathing or heart rate<em>

But, along with the story..

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit

* * *

><p>Fili was happy when he saw the shore. They had been floating and trying not to drown for who know how long, and he was cold and tired and sore and just wanted to get Kili up from the water before he'd freeze to death. At least the stormy part of the river had ended, so he didn't have to fight against the waves splashing on them.<p>

His brother was unconscious. He hadn't hit his head or swallowed water, so Fili though he was just passed out from the cold and pain. Somewhere along the way down the white-water the arrows had broken, and now they were just a short pieces of wood stuck in Kili's shoulder. It made Fili's job easier, when he didn't have to be careful not to accidentally push or pull the arrows, but at the same time it made Fili worry that it might have hurt when they broke.

But anyhow, Fili saw a low shore. It would be an easy escape of the water. Kili's head rested against his left shoulder and he kept Kili up with his left hand, but using his right hand and legs, he made it to the shore.

Slowly he moved further and soon they were out of the black water of the Lake. He laid Kili down on his back and nearly collapsed on to the ground himself, too. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then he started to think what to do.

He had nothing with him, only a small knife inside his soaked jacket, and it was no use. He needed to get Kili somewhere warm and tie up his wounds, and most of all, get him awake.

"Kili", he said, his throat sore. It could be heard from his voice, as well. He laid his hand on Kili's arm and pushed it a bit. "Kili, wake up, little brother. You're safe now, we're both safe. Open your eyes."

But Kili laid emotionless and didn't even flinch when Fili gently shook him, careful not to hurt him.

Fili stood up and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. There was forest between them and the place Fili had jumped to the Lake, but he had no idea how much distance there was between them and the others.

He was shaking from the cold, so he took off his jacket and left it on the ground so it could dry a little bit. He did the same with his brother. As he was placing Kili's jacket next to his own, he heard a soft moan.

"Kili?" he asked, spinning around. Kili had pressed his eyes strongly shut and looked to be in pain. Fili hurried to him, kneeling next to his brother. "Kili! Hey, you are alright, you're safe. Open your eyes, I need you awake now, okay?"

The younger brother slowly opened his eyes, looking to be a little bit out of the situation, but almost fine.

"Fili", he quietly said, now eyeing him. "What.. why are you here?"  
>"I saved you", Fili told him, smiling. "Like I told you I would."<p>

Kili's impression was not what Fili thought it would be. "Are you out of your mind, Fili! You could have died!" Thinking of it, how else should he have reacted? Fili was his brother, his only brother, and naturally he put Fili in front of himself.

But Fili just shook his head. "We have bigger things to worry about now, don't we? We need to get you to safe. Sun's setting and it is beginning to get cold. After your little swimming trip.. I don't want that you- you're still hurt, Kili. What do you say if we get up and try to find the others?"

Fili just now noticed how badly Kili was shaking. His lips were still blue and his skin was pale- but at least the wounds didn't bleed. Maybe the cold had stopped the bleeding. So Fili hoped.

"They are not with us?" Kili asked. He closed his eyes again. "I, uh.. you're right, we should find them. But what about.. your ankle? You hurt it."

Kili opened his eyes and looked at Fili. His eyes were wide and somehow filled with pain. Fili ignored the question and rested his hand on Kili's forehead for a couple of seconds, just to test how cold he was. And he really was cold.

"Can you sit up?" Fili asked, and Kili nodded, looking unsure.  
>"I can. I'm fine, Fili."<br>Fili snorted. "You are not, Kili. And you won't be before we get you somewhere warm! We have to move. Let me help you up."  
>"I can do it myself!" Kili snapped back, feeling frustrated when Fili treated him like a child. He understood Fili was worried, but he was okay. He could bear cold and pain in his shoulder- he was a warrior, he was a Durin. And Durins weren't weak.<p>

His yell made Fili raise his hands and back up a little bit, giving space for Kili to haul himself up.

First he shut his eyes and gathered his strength. He couldn't use his other arm, but he could manage with just one. Getting up wasn't hard. He could do it with no effort.

He opened his eyes and sat up. It was easier than he had thought, and so he stood up. Fili was next to him, eyeing him as Kili looked down at his soaked clothes. They had been up from the water for no longer than ten minutes, and even though the sun was still above the trees, their clothes were wet. And would be, probably through the night.

"Are you okay?"

Kili grinned. "I'm good. Would you mind pulling those.. arrows out of me? I can feel them inside me, it's not very pleasant. And I can't do it myself."

Fili nodded, thinking. If he pulled out the arrows, the wounds could start bleeding, but if he let them be, they could cause the wounds to be infected. Fili chose the better option and placed his other hand behind Kili's shoulder and another one around the short arrow- he didn't want to risk the wounds infecting. It was far more dangerous than bleeding a little bit.

The younger dwarf cried out as the arrow was pulled out. Fili threw it on the ground and looked Kili in the eyes before pulling out the other one. This time Kili bit his lip and let no sound but a quiet, muffled yell. He closed his eyes as Fili took a few steps back and looked around them again. Kili placed his hand on the wounds and let out a long breath. "We should probably head back to where you fell", said Fili. "Because it's the direction the others are."

"Good idea", Kili muttered, still keeping his eyes closed. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He wasn't shuddering anymore, and for that he was glad.  
>"We shall go, then", Fili told his brother and eyed him. "Come on."<br>"Yeah", Kili said and looked at the older dwarf. Fili put his arms around Kili's shoulders (carefully, of course) to support him, and Kili did the same. Fili's ankle wasn't fine. In fact, it had begun hurt again when they had made it to the shore, and every time Fili put too much weight on it, a wave of pain shot through his entire leg, up to his belly.

Slowly they started to walk. Kili's head was spinning but Fili's arms around his shoulders made him stay upright -and he kept his mouth closed. So did Fili. Neither of them complained, even though both of them were freezing and hurt.

After a few minutes Fili suddenly stopped.

"What now?" asked Kili, who just wanted to find his friends and Thorin as quickly as possible. He wanted to sit down and sleep, gosh, he was exhausted.  
>"Shh", Fili whispered. "I heard something."<br>"Maybe it was Thorin? Or.. Bombur, or Oin or Dwalin? It has to be."  
>"It didn't sound like our language. Listen!"<br>"I don't hear anything!"  
>"Shhhh..!"<br>"Come on, Fili", Kili said and slipped away from his arms. "It can't be nobody else than them."

Fili looked at Kili, worried and not believing his ears. He knew that Kili knew what lived in this forest- orcs and elves and somewhere deeper lived even big spiders. Even few trolls had been seen somewhere walking through the forest.

"Be quiet, Kili", Fili said, eyeing the direction the voices echoed from, and missed how Kili swayed on his feet. Kili, however, noticed he wouldn't stay up for a long time anymore, and closed his eyes.  
>"Fili", he whispered.<br>"I said be quiet, Kili, if it's something evil in there we must-"  
>"No, Fili, listen to me", Kili interrupted. Fili turned to see Kili, who looked like crap. He was almost white, swayed on his feet and there was blood tickling down his chest.<p>

"Kili?" Fili asked, taking a step closer.  
>"I don't.. feel too good", Kili breathed out and fell on to the ground.<br>"Kili!" Fili cried out and ran to him. "Not now, little brother!"

Fili grabbed Kili's chin with his hand and turned his limp head towards himself. "Kili, this is the worst time to pass out, please-"

"What do we have here?"

The older dwarf flinched and jumped up, spinning around, only to see two ugly orcs. They were both grinning evilly and eyeing the brothers. "I think they are dwarfs, you idiot", the other one said.

"Stay away from my brother", Fili hissed, quickly taking out his small knife (which was nothing more than a needle for the orcs).

"Woah, he is going to stab us with that thing", said the larger orc laughing. "I am scared now."  
>"Sorry, but that thing will only make me tickle", the other one stated. "Should we eat it?"<br>"Knifes aren't really that good tasting", the larger one replied, looking a little bit confused. The other orc hit the larger one, looking angry.  
>"Not the knife, you stupid idiot! The dwarf!"<p>

Fili reacted and jumped forward, hitting the orc with the knife. And as it had said, it only made him let out a little laugh- and a bit more angry.

"I am going to eat that one, the one with the knife!" the larger one shouted with its scary voice and tried to grab Fili. But even though Fili was injured, he could dodge, so he jumped aside and escaped the big fist.

"I can take the dead one", the other orc said, starting to walk towards unconscious Kili.  
>"No!" Fili shouted, running after the orc. Fili jumped and sliced- he hit the orc's chest and some blood immediately came up.<br>"You little-", the orc shouted, raising his hands so he could hit Fili.

At that moment Kili decided to wake up- just when the orcs had nearly forgotten him, which had been Fili's plan in the first place.

As the other orc, who Fili just sliced, noticed Kili groaning on the ground, it left Fili alone and headed towards Kili again, muttering something in Orkish under its breath before shouting, "You are not dead? You will soon be", and laughing after. Kili let out a panicked yell and kicked the orc as it bent down to grab his legs. Kili heard Fili yelling his name but had no time to answer him.

Fili was fighting against the larger orc. It held Fili from his hair, causing Fili feel like the thing was ripping his hair out one by one. "Let me go!" he yelled, swinging his knife towards the orc furiously. "Drop me! KILI!"

But Kili was busy, too. He felt his little remaining strength slowly starting to fade, and then he just couldn't kick anymore. He was too exhausted, too hurt and too cold. He then felt the orc grabbing his legs so hard he knew he'd have bruises for a long time -if he survived this. Hanging upside down, his throbbing shoulder aching like never before, Kili had no other choice but to shut his eyes and accept the fact that he'd die.

And Fili kept yelling. "Kili!"

* * *

><p>I hope I didn't end it too darkly- I promise you, there is a way out of this situation, and in the end, everything's gonna be seemingly okay. But for who? Mwahaha. Sorry. :D<p>

I can't wait to finish this fic, but at the same time I just want to write and write this! I hope you enjoy this as well. :)

Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4: Helper in the village

AN: Aaagh, what a day. I really thought I'd come home directly after school, but nope. My friend had some problems with her mother, and I had to keep her company for most of the day since she didn't want to go home. And I just got back from outside- it's like half past eleven pm. Well, but here I am, writing this as I promised. Btw, I froze my cheeks today (i hate winter) and it really hurt to come back inside, so haha, maybe I'll be able to understand Kili and Fili a bit better with their hypothermia. :D (I'm so cold . maybe I'm getting ill?)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Hobbit.

* * *

><p>Fili continued to struggle against the orc's tight grip. "Let me go, you disgusting orc!" He put up his hands and tried to get hold of the orc's hands so his whole weight wouldn't be only on his hair. He pushed back the tears of pain rising to his eyes, his head feeling like it would rip off any minute now.<p>

He glanced at his brother, who was lifted up in the air by his ankles. Kili wasn't fighting, he wasn't struggling, he wasn't moving. Fili felt a pinch of pain hit his stomach -not physical pain, but mental. Kili was supposed to fight! He was the dumber one of them, he should've been fighting for his life, until the very last drop of his power was gone, and even after that he'd attack the orc with words. Kili had always been good with speaking, even if he didn't always think through what he was saying, many times accidentally insulting someone.

"Kili! Don't you give up, little brother!" Fili shouted. The orc holding Kili laughed and shook Kili, who opened his eyes again, surprised, a little yell escaping his lips.  
>"I- I just- I'm so cold, Fili, I can't", Kili breathed out, his voice shaking from cold and exhaustion. "I am sorry."<p>

Fili looked Kili in the eyes. The orcs seemed to have stopped, listening to their -probably last- conversation. They were both grinning and smirking at each other.

"Kili, that is not you speaking", Fili whispered. "You have to fight, because that's what Kili would do, that's what my little brother always does!"  
>"Don't d-do this", Kili pleaded. "Forgive me."<p>

But then, out of nowhere, Kili saw something moving behind the orc holding Fili by his hair. All the others seemed to miss it -and Kili knew immediately what it had been. He would recognize it everywhere, any time.

Thorin was behind the other orc, preparing to attack with the others, but they still needed a little bit time to get close enough to hit the orc.

Sure, he was exhausted and had lost all hope, but seeing Thorin and the others come changed the situation. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to let everyone down by giving up. So he had to do something.

"Hey, you", Kili said, grinning. "Don't eat me, please. Not because I am afraid of you, because I'm not, but I'm just thinking.. don't you have a little bit too much extra around your.. you know, bones? You should try vegetables for once!"

Kili smirked to himself. Not the best insult, but it was really hard to focus on anything when every fiber he got was shaking and screaming out for warmth and sleep and dry clothes and food.

"What are you saying, filthy dwarf?" yelled the orc angrily. "You should keep your mouth shut, if you want to die fast! Because I can make it long and painful as well, dwarf."

Kili let out a little laugh, his voice still shaking from the cold. Fili eyed him curiously, but not stepping in, because he knew Kili knew what he was doing. He was reckless and a little bit dumb now and then, but smart.

"No, but seriously", Kili started but had to stop to take a deep breath. "You're saying I'm filthy? I can smell your fingers all the way down here!"  
>"It's not a very long space between my fingers around your legs and your nose, midget", the orc laughed. "At least I am fully grown!"<br>"Yeah, I can see that. Y-your stomach has even overgrown!"  
>"That's it, I'm going to eat this filthy dwarf!"<p>

_This is the Kili I know, _Fili thought.

And then, a powerful and loud yell echoed behind the orc holding Fili, and as the orc spun around, Fili managed to tremble free from its grip. He fell to the ground, wave of pain flashing through his body as his ankle bent under him. He wanted to get up and help the others -help Kili-, but as he tried to get up, his ankle gave up under him and he fell again.

Thorin attacked the first orc, the one that had attacked Fili, along with Dori, Ori, Balin and Dwalin. They had their swords and the orc screamed of pain as Thorin sliced its belly.

The others, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur attacked the orc holding Kili. They hit it and sliced it, and it accidentally lost his grip of Kili. He fell down hard, and the hit knocked the wind out of him, but at least he was still alive. They both were.

* * *

><p>Even though Kili was the youngest of them, he wasn't exactly small. He had gone unconscious again, so they had to took turns on carrying him. They had decided to head to the nearest village to get help, because he wouldn't have survived in the forest. He was ice cold and his wounds were bleeding badly again, and another wound looked to be a infected.<p>

Gloin was leading them. The nearest village was the same he had visited few days earlier, so he knew the fastest path. They walked fast, because the youngest of them was growing weaker and weaker every hour, and turning more and more pale. Fili, naturally, was worried. He was angry to everyone and kept walking next to the person carrying Kili, whoever it was.

"We are soon there", Gloin told Thorin, who was walking next to him, ahead of everyone. "Just twenty minutes or so, and we'll see the lights of the village. Then it's just another twenty minutes before the front gate. They'll let us in after we tell them our names and when we are planning on leaving the village, and why we are going in there."

"Can the people be trusted with something this important?" asked Thorin.  
>"Yes. They are honest and good people. Everyone was willing to help me last time I was here."<br>"Good", Thorin muttered. "I hope you are telling the truth. But why wouldn't you, it's Kili's life we are talking about."  
>"I know.." Gloin whispered. "I surely hope they will be able to help."<p>

And the time went forward slowly for Fili. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother. If he died...

No. Fili would not think about that, because Fili was going to make sure he would survived. Kili just needed warmth and something to eat and a good night-sleep. Then he would be okay and he'd walk around and pick fights with every orc walking past them, and he'd be killing spiders and trolls and fool around and climb trees and do whatever else he used to do.

But even though the time seemed to slow down while they walked, eventually they got to the front gate.

"I'm Thorin Oakenshield", Thorin said to the guardian by the gate, "and we have an injured young dwarf with us. He needs help, or he'll die."  
>"How many are there of you? And what happened to him? If he has some serious illness, we can't let you i-"<br>"Thirteen. He fell into the Lake after an attack, in which he was also injured. He needs a warm place to stay for a couple of days, or he won't make it."

The guard eyed all of them, Kili for the longest. But Kili's pale skin and blue lips and still wet clothes told the guard Thorin wasn't lying, and so he let them in. Thanking the guard, Thorin marched in, all the others following him.

"This way", Gloin said, turning to left.

Around the village went a wall made of stones. It was there for protection -nothing could break the wall, it was built to be strong and unbreakable. It was round around the houses, with a tower for guards there and there. One pointing to each direction- East, north, south and west.

Soon they came to an old house. It was white and wooden with black roof. Gloin stepped on the step in front of the door and knocked three times. He returned to his friends, and the door opened. A mid-aged woman with black hair and blue eyes opened the door, and Gloin politely greeted the woman.

"Oh, Gloin! What brings you back?"  
>"I wish I could tell you it was because of something good", Gloin muttered, "but unfortunately one of my friends is injured. Could you help him? He'll die if he doesn't get fixed up soon. He's ice cold and white as a clean sheet."<p>

The woman looked shocked, and nodded without a hesitation. "Of course. Bring him inside."

She turned around and walked inside, Gloin following her. One by one they stepped inside, Bombur last. He closed the door and hurried to the small living room where Kili was laying on the couch, where the woman had told them to put him.

"So, he fell into the Lake, huh?"  
>"Yes, after shot by two arrows", Fili told her. "Can you help him?"<p>

The woman nodded. "I will do my best, but I have treated worse injuries than this, with successful results. Your friend will be okay in no time."

"Actually, he's my little brother", Fili corrected her, grinning sadly.  
>"I'm sorry", she apologized. "But I need some room now. Would you wait in the kitchen? Fili and Thorin, you stay here in case I need some help."<br>"Yes, ma'am", they all said in unison and they did what they were told to. The woman laughed.  
>"Just call me Léa."<p>

Léa first took most of Kili's wet clothes and dressed him some of her husband's old clothes. They weren't new or nice, but they were soft and comfy, and dry and warm.

Then she went to get a blanket and put it on him, still leaving his chest and shoulders without cover.

"I will clean up the wounds", Léa said, "and I need you to get me some fabric from the kitchen table, Fili."  
>"Right away", Fili replied and went to look for the fabric. Soon he returned with it, and Léa did his magic.<p>

"Now we can just wait", Léa sighed. "I have done all I can. He should be okay in a couple of days. He'll be feverish and he'll probably have a cold for a while, but as long as he doesn't do anything too stressful he'll be alright."

Fili smiled. He was happy to hear that.

"Now you should all go and sleep", Léa continued. "Have you got a place to stay?"  
>"No", Thorin said. "We just arrived. But I think Fili and I would like to stay with Kili, if that is possible."<br>"I think I can do that", the black haired woman told Thorin. "But I don't have enough room for all of you. Or are you okay with sleeping on the floor?"

"We are!" someone yelled from the kitchen. Fili thought it was probably Gloin.

"Well, then", Léa laughed. Fili started to like her. "Welcome. You can sleep wherever you please, but my bedroom is mine, okay?"

Fili let out a little laugh. Someone in the kitchen told her they agreed. And then she disappeared, probably in her own room, and the dwarfs were left in the dark living room.

After a while everyone else was asleep but Fili. He stared at the ceiling and thought. He thought about everything- Kili, this place, their adventure, his mother, orcs, how Kili wanted to give up but he didn't, how he missed their home.. everything. But most of all he thought about Kili and wondered when he was going to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up

AN: So my friend is grounded now. Fantastic. And because I'm dying of boredom (we had plans for today but asdfghj) I'm laying here on my bed and writing this. Honestly I have no idea how to end this fic -I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter. I'd like to write a sequel, like a final chapter which takes place few weeks after this chapter ends. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own hobbit

* * *

><p>Kili woke up with a killer headache.<p>

He hadn't lost his consciousness often before -just once, when he and Fili had been young. They had been climbing some tree when he slipped and fell, hitting his head to the ground, immediately passing out. Fili had been so scared he ran all the way back to their house, holding Kili on his arms, and yelling their mother to come out.

But it didn't chance the fact Kili was surprised he felt that good after being unconscious for so long and everything that had happened to him. He didn't even notice the strange house he was in until he heard someone opening a door somewhere in the house. He then groaned and slowly sat up, confused. Where was he?

And then came a black haired, blue eyed woman to the room, bright smile on her lips. "Oh, I see you're awake."

Kili just nodded, unsure what to do. Was this woman an enemy? Where were everybody?

"Don't worry", the woman said like she had read his mind. "You can trust me. Your friends and brother and uncle are out to get us some breakfast. I didn't have enough food for all of you, so.. but they'll be back soon. I'm Léa, by the way."

"Breakfast?" Kili whispered, letting out a little laugh. "Just like them. Food before anything else."  
>"No, no", Léa laughed. "Your brother insisted on staying here, but your uncle.. Thorin, more or less forced him out. According to Thorin, he needed some fresh air.<p>

The young dwarf grinned. "Sounds like Fili."

Léa nodded, sitting on the chair next to the couch Kili was laying on. "I bet you are curious what happened."  
>"I am", Kili admitted, "and it would be nice to know where I am."<p>

The black haired woman leaned back on her chair and smiled. "I can only tell you what I know. You are in a village near Lake. Even if this place had a name, it is been forgotten with time. Nowadays we are just people of the Lake. And why are you here? I only know you were suffering from hypothermia and your wounds were infected. They didn't tell me anything, so you'll have to ask for yourself."

Kili nodded, smiling, ducking his head. "I guess. You want to know what happened? I won't be able to tell you everything, but I can tell you what I remember."

* * *

><p>Fili thanked the girl and took the bag full of vegetables. They were out buying breakfast for them, since Léa hadn't been prepared for them coming. They all had some money so they could buy different kinds of food. Thorin and few others had gone to look for meat, Fili, Gloin and Bombur had gone to buy vegetables and other had gone to search for beer and drinking water and something else to drink.<p>

He was relieved they had gotten Kili safe, but something bugged him. He wasn't sure what, because he told himself he should be glad and have nothing to worry about, because Kili would be okay, but no. He thought it probably was because Thorin had forced him out, and the only thing he wanted to do was to be with his brother. Because if he woke up in pain and no one with him, Fili would not forgive himself. He belonged with his brother.

"Do we need anything else?" Fili asked, hoping it was all they needed to get.  
>"I think no", Gloin said. "We have tomatoes and cucumber and peaches. It'll be enough for this morning."<br>"I just hope Thorin will get some meat for us", Bombur sighed. "I miss meat."

Gloin let out a little laugh, shaking his head a bit, but not saying anything.

"We'll head back, then?" Fili said full of hope. They had been out for an hour already, and he needed to get to Kili.

"Sure", Gloin replied. "Bombur, you go find Thorin and the others and tell we are already back inside."

Bombur headed off with a simple nod and Fili and Gloin started to walk through the crowded marketplace. There were surprisingly many people out that morning, and surprisingly many people selling different kind of things. Fili had never seen so small place with so many people, and to be honest, he enjoyed being in a crowd. It made him feel safe.

After ten minutes or so they were back at Léa's house. They opened the door, not bothering to knock, since Léa said she would go visit his parents for the whole morning.

Fili stepped in, handed the bags to Gloin and walked to the living room.

"And the next thing I know, I'm on the shore, Fili next to me. He jumped in to the Lake for me, and saved me."  
>"That's brave."<br>"Well, he is my brother. He's the bravest of us all. After Thorin, of course, but.. Fili?"

Kili just now saw him. Fili was standing in the doorway, watching his brother in guilt. He had woken with no one beside him. Just like he had feared he would.

"Kili", Fili said, taking a step forward. "Are you okay?"  
>"I am awesome", Kili replied, grinning. "How long were you there?"<br>"Not long", the older dwarf sighed, sitting at the end of the sofa. "I'm sorry, Kili."  
>"For what? Fili, shut up", Kili laughed. He was happy to see his brother. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you pretty much saved my life!"<p>

Fili grinned, looking at his feet. "That's what family does, right?"

Then the front door opened and the rest of the company stepped in, all noticing Kili at the same time. Thorin froze, just looking at the brothers with something called 'proud' in his eyes. Fili didn't remember when he last saw him looking at them like that.

"Kili!" echoed from everywhere as everyone came to him, one by one. They were asking how he was doing and did something hurt and if he needed anything. Kili just laughed and looked at Fili, saying nothing. Because he didn't need to say anything, he was okay just with his brother by him.

* * *

><p>The table was full of food. There was meat and vegetables and everything Kili could dream of. He hadn't had a good meal in a what felt like an eternity. And neither had had any of them. So everyone was thankful and happy to see so much food, only for them.<p>

Fili told Kili what had happened after Thorin had come to rescue them, and Kili told everybody what had happened in the water and while they had been out for the food. Gloin told everybody about his adventure he went through alone and Léa about their lives in the village. Everyone ate as much as they just could and drank beer as much as they could.

Kili knew he wouldn't be completely okay for a good while, because his shoulder was injured and the wounds infected, and he indeed was feverish. Kili also knew Fili's ankle wouldn't be good any time soon either, because it had gone for the worse running through the forest after their incident with orcs. But they weren't dead, and they were both mostly okay. And it was what mattered the most.

* * *

><p>So, this was a short chapter but I hope you liked it!:)<p>

And tell me, would you like an epilogue? Because I'd love to write one.

Reviews are love! Send love, send hate, I love everything. And should I write another the Hobbit story?

-Fiia


	6. Epilogue: Goodbye, village

AN: I am so so sorry it took like a week to write this! I could say I was busy, but I'd be lying. I just had a total writer's block or something, I don't even know :D we had some stupid, totally pointless dramas this whole week at school and I and few of my friends got in the middle of some fucking storm, and why? Over something stupid that we had no part of, really. My point is that all that fuss kinda distracted me from doing anything but angst. :'D But however, here I am. A sequel for Storm- I hope you all like it. I have enjoyed writing this so much, and I'll be writing my other story after I post this chapter, but I don't know if I can upload it today. Maybe tomorrow evening or something.

And by the way, I bought the first Hobbit movie two days ago, it has hours of bonus material and a 3D version! And it's extended edition, too. I'm gonna watch it in 3D with my older sister next week, can't wait :) Life's little good moments. I'm grateful my sister also likes the Hobbit -none of my friends do. But even if she didn't, at least I'd got you, my dear readers!

...I love everything today:D I'm in a good mooood

OKAY OKAY, on with the story!

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since they left the village. Léa had guided them a safer path they could follow, and even though it added some miles, they decided it would be best to follow her instructions. She told there was no orcs or goblins, not even mentioning trolls. Now and then a spider had crossed the path, but Léa also said it had been over a year since they last saw one.<p>

So, it was safe.

The path was in good shape. Underneath their feet was flat stones, and the trees didn't grow too close the path, so if there happened to be an orc or a spider, they'd spot it, since they'd have no trees close to the company they could hide behind.

Thorin was leading them, Gloin by his side. Dori, Ori and Nori were right behind them, then Bifur, Bafur and Bombur, then Dwaling next to Dori, and Fili and Kili behind all of them. They had wanted to get some privacy, so they had volunteered to walk last.

Fili had a branch he was using to avoid putting all his weight on his still a little bit sore ankle. Kili's shoulder wasn't yet too well, so he held that arm close to his body, not wanting to hurt the shoulder with sudden movements. He was glad his fever had gone down in a day and the wounds had healed well. Still, his shoulder ached and every time he tried to raise his hand, a wave of pain would shook his body. Thankfully it was getting better every day.

"We are walking in pretty quick pace", Fili muttered. "It's hard to move so fast."

Kili grinned. "It's your own fault. You should _not _be tripping over things while running. Be glad I was there to save you!"  
>"I wouldn't go there if I was you", Fili laughed, a little bit out of breath. "How many times have I pulled you out of trouble? I'm not even mentioning this time."<br>The younger dwarf glanced at Fili. "At least I am not the one who made a shelf full of fragile plates fall!"

Fili let out a little laugh. He didn't know his little brother still remembered that.

"You're not the best one to talk, Kili! Remember the first -and last- time mother asked you to give water to the flowers? You killed them all! You aren't supposed to put the whole can of water on one flower, and then go to the river and get more water, then give it to the second flower! And then you wondered why it took you so long time when mother always did it in ten minutes."

Kili laughed and looked at his feet. "I suppose we're both a little stupid."

The older brother sighed, still smiling, and once again realized how fast they were going. It would be a bit too fast pace for him even if he didn't need to use the branch and even if he had his both legs working just fine. But, thinking of it, maybe Thorin wanted to reach a good place for a camp before nightfall, which would be on them in two hours, tops.

The sun began to set and the stars started to flicker above them. Kili found himself staring at the stars, just looking at them and thinking. In his opinion, there was nothing more beautiful than stars on the black night-sky. He liked sun's light more, because the light sun reflected from the moon and the little light stars gave was somehow cold and distant, but if you asked him the most beautiful scenery? Definitely stars.

He had even seen lights on the sky once -it had been a really cold winter night, and suddenly the lights just opened on the sky. They had been blue and purple and green, and so beautiful. His mother had told him they were northern lights. And once he even saw a fire moon. He hoped he could one day tell somebody about them, someone who really wanted to know.

But at the moment they had bigger concerns. They had found a good place they could stay the night, but not Kili nor Fili could take the watch, and nobody else was happy to volunteer. After a disappointed sigh from Thorin there was five dwarves willing to take the shift. And so Oin and Gloin were put to stay up the night in case something happened.

They laid down their blankets. There was a round, grassy spot about ten meters from the path, trees hiding them if someone looked from the path.

Thorin went to sleep nearer the path, and his nephews at the another side of the spot. Fili's back was facing the forest and the two of them facing each other. A while passed by and almost everyone was asleep, except for the ones on watch and the young ones of the company.

Kili grinned. Fili eyed him, smiling a little bit as well. "What?" he asked.  
>"Nothing. It's just.. good to be sleeping under the stars. Feels safe, even though this may be the unsafest option."<p>

Fili let out a small laugh. "You're right."

Silence fell on them, and Kili closed his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, but at the same moment he couldn't fall asleep. He was somehow too happy and excited. He had forgotten about the horrors of the Lake and the orcs and the his wounds and..

"How could you do that?"

Fili's concerned voice broke the silence. Kili didn't even bother to open his eyes, only muttered back "do what?"

Fili shifted on his blanket uncomfortably. He hated to bring this up, but he couldn't get rid off the thought before he knew why.

"Just give up. When we -just the two of us- ran into the orcs, remember? You just.. gave up."

Kili opened his eyes, looking at his older brother, who was watching him, too. They were silent for a minute. Kili didn't remember it that well. He remembered the orcs and that he just wanted the pain to end, and the gross feeling of almost passing out but still not passing out, but he didn't remember wanting to _die. _But as he thought of it, as he thought back and tried to remember that situation, maybe he was giving up?

"I..."

Fili sighed, shaking his head slightly. "We're brothers. I don't even know what I'd do if you.. if you go, then I go. It doesn't matter where- if you go to an adventure, I'll be there, by your side. If you go to another world, I'll follow you, Kili."

"Don't", Kili said, his tone pleading. "We're brothers, and for that I am forever grateful. I wouldn't have gotten a better brother. But.." there was a short pause. "we won't live forever. And I promise you, I want to grow old, marry someone and have a family of my own. And when I some day die, it won't be in a hands of an orc. So just don't, Fili. You'll grow old and I'll grow old and then we'll die happily. You don't have to worry about following me anywhere."

Fili almost grinned. Some part of him knew his brother was right. They'd grow old and die old, with their families by them and another one helping the another one go. And maybe it was a selfish thought, but Fili hoped he'd go first. He didn't want to see Kili, the most important thing to him, slowly fade away until one day he just wouldn't wake up.

"I hope you're right", Fili muttered. "Just try to avoid problems, would you? You make me age ten years every time you get hurt."

Kili laughed. "Ah, I can try. But what can I say? Adventures -they are for me. Some day we will be princes, and our adventures will be over." Kili glanced over his shoulder to see if everyone else was asleep before continuing, "Thorin will probably make us stand by his majestic golden chair for all day, every day. We'll be grateful if we get to go and eat something, not even mentioning going out on adventures."

Fili chuckled. "And we'll have to wear some ridiculous, prince clothes. And talk only when spoken to -I understand your point, Kili."

They both laughed silently, not to wake anyone up. "Go to sleep, Kili", Fili sighed, still smiling. Kili smirked. "Okay. Good night.. hey, Fili?"  
>"..Mm?"<br>"We're okay, right? I hope you don't think I am suicidal."

Fili laughed. He had thought it was obvious. "Yeah, we are alright. Now, good night, little brother."

* * *

><p>Agh, I'm almost sad to finish this story.<p>

Reviews are love!(:


End file.
